Born of Twins
by Jedicatgirl81
Summary: A human's laugh produces one fairy... but if twins laugh together for the first time, could more than one be born?
1. Arrival Pt 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere, deep in England, was a small house. Perched on the countryside hills, this cottage overlooked a beautiful brook. Two very young girls lived in this cottage, twins. Their mother was fast asleep, but the girls were very much awake. The pair watched as their kitten climbed up, and poked his face over the rail of their crib. The two were silent for a moment, then, at the same instant, burst out laughing, a beautiful sound. Outside their shared window, was a dandelion, about to shed its seeds. At the sound of their first laughs, two small deep cherry red orbs floated towards the dandelion, and the seeds burst through the air. The flew through the air, along the route to the second star, many getting stuck or lost on the way, until there were only two. The two remaining seeds continued on the way, and a purple-clad fairy flew to guide the seeds to the Pixie Dust Tree. The two seeds gently floated down to the center of the tree. A dust keeper fairy flew forward a poured a cup of pixie dust over the two dandelion seeds, which then took the shape of two young fairies. They crouched there, holding each other's hands, as Queen Clarion appeared.

'Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here.'

She greeted the newcomers. "Hello. I trust you found your way alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I had a good trip." Said one of the fairies, with spunky hazel eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just above her ears.  
Queen Clarion smiled warmly, as the rest of the fairies and sparrow men laughed and smiled at each other. The other fairy, her sister, just nodded and smiled. She had back length wavy cherry red hair, and curious deep green eyes. "Now," said the Queen. "Let us see about those wings." Both the girls had graceful, pointy wings. The Queen gently reached out and with a sweep of her hand, traced the swirls and curves of the short haired fairy's wings. "Can you fly?" The Queen asked her. She took the girl's hand and swept her into the air. The fairy flapped her wings hard, and flew straight into the air, twirling happily. She smiled reassuringly at her sister as the Queen did the same to her. The short haired fairy watched Queen Clarion t take her sister to test her identical wings. She also flew a bit beyond Queen Clarion's swing. "Wonderful. They're working well. And to see about your talent." She said. Fairies and sparrow men of every talent flew forward, quite a few smiling at the new girls. They each placed an object of their talent upon the toadstools that had sprung up magically. "...What are these?" Asked the red haired fairy. "These will determine your talent. "Said Queen Clarion. "Just touch one, and if nothing happens, touch another." She beckoned for the short haired fairy to go first. She nodded and stepped forward. She first went for the egg, and the hammer, but both lost their glow and dropped. Suddenly, as she passed the rainbow of pixie dust it glowed, blindingly, so she and her sister, and even a lot of the fairies and sparrow men watching, had to close their eyes. "I haven't seen it glow that bright since Tink!" whispered a garden fairy with curly hair and a southern accent. "Rosetta, shhh!" Whispered a animal fairy with a long fishtail braid. "Zarina, please welcome the firstborn Pixie Dust Alchemist, Ruby!" Said Queen Clarion. 


	2. Arrival Pt 2

Chapter 2

"Wow, oh, 'cuse me, oh, wow! Oh, sorry!" A fairy in a golden and blue labcoat pushed her way through the crowd. "Oh, hi! I'm Zarina and I-" just as she reached the newest Pixie Dust Alchemist, Zarina was gently shushed by Queen Clarion, who gestured to the newly named Ruby's sister. She smiled reassuringly at the unnamed fairy as she swept her hand over the toadstools and reactivated the talents that had fallen, and restored the pixie dust rainbow. She nodded to Ruby's sister, signaling her to start. She smiled nervously, but nodded. She first went for the rainbow of pixie dust, but it faded at her touch. She cast a sad glance over to her sister, who returned it, but Ruby was secretly quite happy about it. She enjoyed having a talent that was all her own. Her sister next reached for the orb of light, but to no avail there either. She was walking to the dew drop, but the egg glowed amazingly, as bright as the rainbow had for her sister. "Animal fairies, please welcome your newest arrival, Garnet!"


	3. C'mon!

Thanks for all the positive feedback! This is my first fic, so I wasn't really sure what to do, and how to do it. But I did my best, and your positive reviews were a very nice surprise in my inbox. So, thanks again! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby quickly flew over to her newly named sister, Garnet, and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." She whispered. "You too." It was only this quick embrace they had, before both of their new mentors took them off to begin learning their talents.

Ruby's POV

"C'mon Ruby!" Cried my new mentor, Zarina. She was pretty, with brown hair that was a shade or two lighter than mine, and a whole lot longer. She flew ahead of me, just enough to lead. We flew not, it seemed, along a real path, but just a random-ish line. "So, um, welcome to Pixie Hollow, I'm Zarina, oh, wait, you already knew that, sorry." I laughed a little. "Sorry," I said. "It's just, you seem even more nervous than I am!" "Oh, but I am!" Said Zarina, laughing with me. "I've never mentored a new fairy before!" And she began to recall for me the story of her inventing a new talent. I was amazed that she could really do that. (But it makes sense if you think about it, talents aren't just THERE.) Before long we had reached a sweet litttle nook, with a nice tower shaped house covered in climbing ivy. "Wow," I breathed. The whole place seemed to sparkle in the dawn light. "This is... beautiful." "Isn't it?" Said Zarina, with the same awed tone. "Sometimes I think all the Pixie Dust I use must rub off to make it sparkle like this! Now, come see the best part!" She zipped inside the house, and I spun around to take the place in one more time before following her inside. I gasped upon entering. It was also quite lovely, with a large work table against one wall. There were clear buckets of pixie dust mounted to the wall, each a different shade. I flew gently over to look. They were each labled. The pink dust had a little tag that read GARDEN. Green was tinker, purple was fast-flying, orange was light, brown, animal, and blue was water. There was also plain pixie dust labeled regular, and a different shade of blue that just read blue. I turned back to Zarina, who was tying an apron around her waist. "Ok." She said. "You need a uniform." She flew over. "C'mon, let me show you your place. There are clothes in there." We flew out, and she showed me a little carved out place in a tall stump. The door was painted a nice midnight blue, which I immediately liked. The inside had the same feeling as Zarina's work space, but less... worked in. You could tell someone had worked hard in there, but with my house, it felt less used. It was spacious, with a bottom floor and a loft space all around. There was a big work table, and chemistry doodad set also like Zarina, but again, less used. "Alright." said Zarina. "Clothes." "Right!" I agreed. "Ok, we have materials, but I'll help you if you don't think you could make anything." "Um, no. No, I think I'm good." I said, hopefully with confidence. "Alrighty! See you in the work station when you're done!" She said, smiling, before flying out, leaving me to look around my new home. It had a bench in front of the work table, which I floated over to. I was inspecting my cool chemistry type set, when something caught my eye. It was a journal on the table, which said 'The Pixie Dust Observations of _' I gently picked up a quill, and in a slightly curly script, wrote 'Ruby'. "Now, then." I said to myself, "The matter of clothes." I flew up to the loft space, and landed beside my bed, looking for the closet. "Ah!" It was just next to the trunk at the foot of my bed. I opened it to find leaves, and flower petals, in all different colors. "Oooh." I whispered, gently fingering a rich scarlet leaf. Then, I saw, near the back of the closet, that same shade of blue that was painted on my door. I pushed aside the other material, and reached for what I had seen. I was not disapointed. It was a lovely set of flower petals, rich, royal blue, and soft like velvet. I quickly grabbed the hanger and pulled them out. I flew down to my work table, getting a pair of scissors and a needle and spider thread on the way. I laid them on the work table, pushed aside my journal, and began. I cut, and sewed, and measured, and sewed some more, until I was satisfied. I slipped into my garment, and flew up to the loft, where I had seen a mirror. I glanced at myself in it, posing slightly. I was surprised at what I saw. I saw a girl, a fairy, with short brown hair, a freckly nose, and hazely eyes. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was that she was pretty. She was wearing a midnight blue top, sleeveless, and matching fitted pants. The top complimented her nicely, and flowed out a little. She grinned at me confidently. And I thought to myself, 'Well, if this is me, I think I'm pretty cool. And definitely ready to get to work!' And I did just that. 


End file.
